InuYasha Songfics
by InuYashaTetsusaiga140
Summary: I'm going to be putting up InuYasha song-fics here. I take suggestions!


_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

"InuYasha! Gomen!" Kagome cried, wishing to go after him, but he was already gone, disappeared into the darkness of the well. The hanyou had witnessed Kagome being kissed by the most popular student in school near the Go-Shinboku. "InuYasha!" She continued to cry, unable to go back through due to him stealing the jewel shards from her, he took them with him, intending for her to never come back.

Tears streamed down his face, body shaking from pain and distress as he ran through the forest. 'I can't believe she would do that, not after...' It ran through the hanyou's mind. The forest – it was so full of memories, good and bad. He stopped near Go-Shinboku, falling to his knees and then his face. InuYasha was heartbroken, distraught. Why didn't he kill that young man? He couldn't kill humans, he had promised it to Kagome a long time ago.  
He must have been lying there under the tree for hours, the tears dry on his cheeks. Kagome had promised she'd never leave him for a moment, especially after them finally being together as mates.

Shippou-chan sat by his side, looking at him innocently as he's done his best to make sure the hanyou hadn't done anything to hurt himself. With a hand on the hanyou's back, he only wanted to comfort him from whatever had happened. That was the only thing a son could do, really. "InuYasha," he started, "where's Kagome? Is she back in her time?"

That was right, Kagome hadn't come back for him, she was gone, never to return as he had taken the jewel shards. "Shippou," he got to his knees and slowly stood up. "I want you to take these." He held out the small glass container towards the kitsune, the same bottle that held about one fourth the Shikon no Tama. "Whatever you do, don't let anyone use them for evil, don't let them fall into Naraku's hands. Can you promise me that, Shippou?" His cold eyes started down at Shippou, the pain being felt in the heart.

He's joking… Right? Hesitantly, the kitsune took the shards from InuYasha looking up towards him sadly with large green eyes. He was scared, scared something was about to happen. "I-Inu…Yasha..?" He was confused, hoping the hanyou was joking… he had to be joking! "Otou-san, what happened?" 

"Nothing that concerns you, Shippou, go back to the village, I'll be there later." He lied, sitting back down on the ground facing Go-Shinboku once more. For a moment he looked up at the spot to where he was pinned so for so many years. He seemed so lost in thought, debating with himself, a look of pain on his face as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

He stared at InuYasha for a few moments before listening to him, he wasn't about to risk getting hit for staying a few extra moments. 'I hope Otou-san will be better, Okaa-san should come back… but I think Otou-san wants her to stay in her time for a while.' Shippou-chan thought, a weak smile coming to his face. 'He had Okaa-san's jewel shards, not a good sign.' What an innocent child, not knowing the pain either Kagome or InuYasha were going through. He didn't know of what had happened, what the hanyou had witnessed or what either InuYasha or Kagome were thinking.

The hanyou leaned over his crossed legs, covering his face in his hands as he sat there, whipping his nose on the kimono sleeve. 'What went wrong? What made her leave? Kami… it's all my fault…' He sat up, looking back towards the tree, a look of rage in his eyes now, but it turned to pain again.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la…_

The hanyou took his blade from his side, breathing heavily and unsheathing it. Tetsusaiga didn't transform into the brilliant blade it did in battle, but stayed a "rusted" stick due to the tainted duty it was about to perform.

He held Tetsusaiga in position over his heart, the tears freely flowing to the ground now, moistening the earth. "I love her; always have…" he took in a sharp breath, "always will," and with that said and out in the open, InuYasha thrust Tetsusaiga into his chest straight into his heart. Not even a hanyou could survive a blow such as that for long.

The hanyou fell to the ground, lying in a pool of his own demonic blood. It wasn't long before the others had found his body. They buried him underneath Go-Shinboku, bringing flowers to the grave daily. They knew Kagome wouldn't come back because of the jewel shards left in her son's care. They all watched his spirit leave, Shippou-chan holding the shards as a cascade of light filled the area, his spirit left, disappearing into the clouds.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

"InuYasha!" Tears were a river coming from Kagome's eyes as she lay at the bottom of the well, dirt clutched in her thin hands. "InuYasha… I didn't kiss Houjo…please some back... I-InuYasha… I love you…" She kept crying, but passed out shortly out of distress.  
She didn't leave the well for days, her mother brought her food but she refused, Kagome had lost her appetite. Her friends tried to coax her out, having no idea why she would want to be down there in the first place, or the name she kept muttering constantly. Even Houjo tried to get her to come out, even suggested he come down into the well with her, but to no prevail, she'd threatened everyone outside her family. She only came out when her brother convinced her, how he did was even a mystery to Souta-kun. She didn't leave the well house, though, something told her to stay, she wasn't sure what, but she wanted to be as close to "that" word as she could.

One day she did leave the well house, only to go be closer to Go-Shinboku. She paused, a force pulling her towards it, a pulse in her mind. "Jewel shards?" She muttered, jumping over the small force surrounding the tree. This was the place she first met that hanyou, and the hole where the arrow had pierced it.

The small metal arrow was gone, she knew that, but she stuck her finger inside to find a jewel shard. She smiled, not knowing the fate that had befallen her beloved hanyou, but she could go back. "Shippou-chan, you are a blessing." With her hopes up she ran back to the well, jumping inside.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la…  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la…  
_  
She appeared at the bottom of the well, the false hope of seeing InuYasha again had taken over. She could explain that it wasn't she who kissed Houjo, she ended up pulling away, slapping him and telling him nothing could ever happen between them because she was already married. "SHIPPOU-CHAN!" She squealed, taking the kitsune into an embrace.

"Kagome." Shippou's voice seemed down, he was happy that she came back, but now his Otou-san was gone.  
"Shippou-chan, what's wrong? Where's InuYasha?" She looked the kitsune in the eye, her face plaited with fear.

"I'll show you." He got onto her shoulder and pointed towards Go-Shinboku.

Kagome ran, without hesitation she continued towards it. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a flash of red through the foliage, then continued slowly towards the tree. When she saw the horror that waited for her, she fell to her knees, crying.

Pinned to Go-Shinboku was InuYasha's fire-rat kimono, exactly where he had been pinned there. There was no headstone like you would find in modern times, only the sheath of Tetsusaiga, the cleaned blade residing there. Every day new flowers had been placed there, an assortment that Shippou-chan and Kirara picked themselves. Kagome crawled over to the grave and lay over it, weeping to the gods.

"Okaa-san, we couldn't stop him, gomen, Okaa-san." Tears welled in the kitsune's eyes as he stood off to the side.

"J-Just leave me alone with him, okay, Shippou-chan?" She didn't look up, but lay there on the grave, her cheek against the earth.

She knew Shippou-chan had gone, and looked to Tetsusaiga. "Inu…Yasha… I promise… I'll find… a way to fallow you…" She looked around, not getting from her knees as she crawled over to the long grass, searching for something for a moment… she found a boulder. Weakly standing and stumbling back over to the grave, Kagome sat back down.

She held the rock above her head, tears flowing as if they had been locked up for years, unable to escape until now. "I promised, InuYasha… I promised I'd stay by your side forever… I plan to keep that promise." She struck herself in the head, falling down onto InuYasha's grave. She had blood dribbling down her forehead, mixing with her salty tears, but she was alive still. 'I'll be with you… shortly, InuYasha… my Inu…Yasha..."

She died right there on InuYasha's grave, never saying good-bye to her family or friends, leaving the people in her word to wonder what had happened. The people of the village buried Kagome's body only feet from her beloved hanyou. They could finally be together without bothers or worries from others, tragedies from their pasts, Naraku, or the Shikon no Tama.


End file.
